Algodón de Azúcar
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Natsu desea mucho los besos de Lucy no en realidad la ama a ella pero fantasea con sus besos diciendo que deben parecerse a comer un algodón de azúcar DRABBLE ... inpiracion de madrugada xD


Bueno… LES TRAIGO UN DRABBLE (o como se escriba) momento de inspiración en medio de la noche ¬¬ de verdad no sé que me pasa, lo escribí a las cuatro de la mañana… me levante exclusivamente a escribirlo xD bueno… DISFRUTEN

ALGODÓN DE AZÚCAR

Cuanto tiempo he estado tras ella?, perdí la cuenta. Que desesperante se volvió cada día el estar contigo cerca de mi y poder sentir tu olor, tu calidez… maldita sea quería tenerte… de verdad así lo quería pero había algo que me detenía cuando quería decirte lo que siento, lo que detenía era esa amistad que habíamos mantenido por tanto tiempo… no la quería perder, por que la vida es tan injusta y no me deja decirte esto que tengo aquí adentro, seria que no te lo demostraba adecuadamente, aah quien sabe, cada vez me quedan menos esperanzas. Lo que mas deseaba era sentir sus labios, serian como siempre los imaginaba? Sabrían a algodón de azúcar…ahh quería comprobar por mi mismo a que sabia o como se sentía, su dulzor o su delicadeza de princesa, quería mancharme toda la cara con ese exquisito manjar esos labios de algodón de azúcar que tanto deseaba pero de que me serbia fantasear con eso si ni siquiera podía decirle lo que sentía por ella. Quizás no era que no te lo demostraba si no que nunca pensaste en mi como algo más que un simple amigo, tu compañero de aventuras, el intruso que se cuela a tu casa, solo eso nada más. Un dolor agudo se hiso presente, me senté en algo suave como una cama…

Mire hacia todos lados, me encontraba en la casa de Lucy, no sabia como había llegado solo era instinto, una maldita costumbre que siempre traía consigo un buen golpe con una grito ahogado. Respire profundo el aroma, era a… Lucy era su esencia, amaba esa sensación de paz cada vez que estaba en su cama recostado, solo respirando el olor en la habitación. De nuevo me asaltaron las fantasías con sus labios de azúcar que tanto deseaba probar… MALDITA LUJURIA QUE NO ME DEJABA VIVIR EN PAZ! Me di cuenta rápidamente que la rubia no se encontraba en casa, me sentía tan bien el estar así, que me empecé a quedar dormido, pero antes de que lo hiciera escuche la cerradura de la puerta, preferí no hacer nada y quedarme hasta que me gritara porque de seguro lo aria. Sentí como reprimía un grito, camino hasta la orilla de la cama, me prepare mentalmente para el grito que me pegaría, pero en vez de eso sentí su mano recorrer suavemente el contorno de mi cara, cálidas eso era lo único que podía describir a sus manos.

-Se ve tan tierno así- hablo la rubia, sentí como una pequeña gota choco contra mi mejilla y luego otra, estaba llorando.

Abrí repentinamente mis ojos dándole un susto enorme, ya que se encontraba muy cerca mio observándome detenidamente. Sus ojos se humedecieron mas aun y comenzó a llorar, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de decirle palabras de consuelo preferí un abrazo. Mis brazos roderón su pequeño cuerpo, ella se aferro fuertemente a mi bufanda llorando aun mas. Después de un rato de que llorara sin consuelo se separo, diciendo un "gracias".

-Que…-iba a preguntar lo que sucedía pero me encontraba algo dudoso, leyendo mi pregunta ante de que terminara me contesto muy triste.

-Murió…-murió?... murió quien?, de nuevo me respondió a la pregunta que se estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza-mi…padre- una nueva lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, lo que me izo sentir muy mal, de verdad no quería verla así. La apegue nuevamente a mi pecho donde derramo nuevas lágrimas de impotencia.

-Siempre te protegeré-le susurre al oído, a lo que ella se separo y con grandes ojos de sorpresa me miro a la cara. Mi cuerpo no reacciono correctamente y en un intento deshacer el momento incomodo, la aparte de mi provocando que Lucy se refalara y para que no se golpeara la cubrí con mis brazos quedan ella encima mio. Los dos completamente rojos nos miramos por unos largos segundos. No se movió en el momento en que llamo la atención.

-Natsu?...- un sonrojo tan adorable esta notablemente marcado en sus mejillas lo que me hiso sonreír a mi- yo… yo…-tartamudeo nerviosa- creo que no es el momento pero te lo diré…yo…YO TE AMO!-al decir esto apretó fuertemente los ojos esperando quizás el rechazo de mi parte, yo solo la abrace no quería dejarla ir al fin después de tanto tiempo de según yo perseguirla.

Nos separamos levemente, lentamente me acerque rosando sus labios con los míos, para luego susurrarle "yo también te amo". Unimos nuestros labios en un profundo y tierno beso que nunca olvidare, era muy dulce, suave, delicado, en resumen como un verdadero algodón de azúcar. Tenia razón así se sentía no puedo creer que me lo he estado perdiendo durante tanto tiempo… este algodón de azúcar sabor a Lucy solo seria mio y de nadie más, se volverá mi vicio sano. Pero aparte de sus labios, yo la amaba a ella mi musa, la persona mas dulce de todo el mundo… TE AMO MI LINDO CARAMELO…

Espero que les aya gustado dejen sus reviews me ayudan mucho.


End file.
